Duel Masters Land
Duel Masters Land (also known as Duema Land) is one of the key locations in the Duel Masters Versus Revolution series of the anime. Overview and Structure Duel Masters Land is a Duel Masters theme park and is also known as one of the largest theme park in the country. During its opening day, a lot of duelists and Duel Masters enthusiast arrives to have fun. As the park's theme is Duel Masters, their rides are designed as creatures and settings of the card game. The most prominent structure of the park is a white castle that stands out among the other structures of the park. It also has the symbol of the park; an Eagle attached on the front. This symbol is also shown on the Invader race creatures. However, unknown to many, there is a deep mystery within the park. The park was a kind of operating base for a mysterious team of duelists, who later became the ones that will target Katta Kirifuda, with the park's mascot, Duema Mouse acts as a facade to its dark secret. Their intentions are currently unknown. What was known that during the parade duels, one of Katta's friends, Bucyake got missing and was currently locked in the unknown location within the area and the leader of the team, Basara begins his plan after watching Katta's match in the parade. Underground City Unknown to many, except for Duema Mouse, Basara's team and a few others working in the park, there is an underground city with a team of underground duelists. Some of them can harness and trains for the new revolution of Duel Masters, which was later revealed to be a form of brainwashing. It was later revealed that the underground city and Duel Masters Land was connected to the warring races of the Duel Masters World. Despite Duema Mouse claiming that the underground city was just a new attraction, Katta was not fooled as the dangers he faced to get the Revolutionary cards are real. However he have to keep it a secret to prevent any further troubles and dangers in store for him. The Dark Conspiracy After Katta managed to escape the underground city and the beginning of the Star Cup event, the president of the park have taken action for their plans. Even though the leader's who commands the trio of the park was not shown, it was partly hinted he wears a mask and a microphone to disguise his voice. He rallies his orders and appears as a hologram, with Duema Mouse as his communication system. It became even more apparent as Lucifer was investigating about them and the link to the Invader race. Katta awakens another Revolutionary card he received from Lucifer after he managed to snap Benchan out of the brainwashing caused by the dark society. Members Basara.jpg|'Basara' Hakase.jpg|'Hakase' Rambo.jpg|'Rambo' Matarou.jpg|'Matarou' Ultra Buddara.jpg|'Ultra Buddara' Duema Mouse.jpg|'Duema Mouse' Battle of the Warring races Revolutionary The Revolutionary cards were sleeping within the underground city of Duel Masters Land, with its power being able to oppose the Invader race, waiting to be unleashed by a duelist. According to Waramaki, the Revolutionary cards are linked to the battle of the two warring races, the Revolutionaries and the Invaders. Dogiragon, Burning Revolution It was one of the most powerful Revolutionary and legendary cards hidden in the underground city of Duel Masters Land. According to legend, Dogiragon and his partner, Burning Meratchi holds an unbelievable strength, defeating many Invaders during the war of the Invaders and Revolutionaries in the human and creature world. However, due to Dogiragon's immerse power, no duelist can control and utilize it and also results in many casualties in both worlds. As a result, it was kept sealed in a high security area and the dragon's soul was kept in chains with Meratchi being sealed in the fountain of the hot springs. Burning Meratchi was then found by Hamukatsu in the hot springs and was received by Katta. During Katta's duel against Gatcha to save his friends, Dogiragon answered Katta's call, breaking half of his chains to defeat Gatcha. Dogiragon's soul accepts Katta's call and belief means that the dragon deems Katta worthy for this power. However, due to Katta's unique ability to awaken creature spirits from the Duel Masters World, the Invader deck users of the park sees him as a threat to their future plans. The organizers, even the top 3 members of the secret society have come up with plans in advance to get Katta and Dogiragon. Dogiragon believed in Katta and won his trust during Katta's duel against Hakase, which the dragon then breaks his final seal chains to be fully released. Known Sealed Revolutionary Cards Dmr17-82.jpg|'Burning Meratchi' Dmr17-l1.jpg|'Dogiragon, Burning Revolution' Dmr17-25.jpg|'Iron Fist of Revolution' Invader It was another warring race with a unique ability, Invasion. Basara, Hakase and Rambo who are the top 3 members of the secret society in Duel Masters Land mainly uses the Invader race. Their intentions are currently unknown at that point. Events One of the prominent events is a parade, where floats of creatures from the game appears and the last float, with the park's mascot, Duema Mouse appears and have a volunteer to duel. Other duels also takes place on the other floats. Duel Masters Star Cup This events occurs after Katta and his friends escaped the underground city, giving the staff and Duema Mouse a celebratory mood. Depending on victories and defeats, a wish can be fulfilled. It was later revealed to be a cover-up from the dark secret of the park and to get hold of Katta and Dogiragon as their power connects to the creature spirits. Structure Given a set time limit, duelist can duel other duelist either within the park and outside via duel request. The victor will receive points. The prizes received depends on the number of points obtained. Duel Phone It was one of the key equipment given by the participants of the Duel Masters Star Cup to keep track of their progress. It also can store points the victor received in a duel and can send duel requests from other users of the Duel Phone. Not only that, the loser of the duel have to transfer his points to the victor via the duel phones. The Duel Phone have different colors, most notably the colors of different Civilizations. * Fire - Red * Darkness - Grey * Water - Blue * Light - Yellow * Nature - Green Background Story World]] The Duel Masters Land is the home base of the Invaders. It has the following attractions: *'Begas Casino': A social ground for both kids and adults, but inside it is an underground gambling society. It is inhabited by Water Invaders. *'Max Speed 5000 Kilo Red coaster': The world's fastest Jet coaster that runs for 5000 Kilometers an hour. *'Battle Arena Survival Guerrilla': An island-like attraction where anyone can experience an intense survival fight. It is inhabited by Nature Invaders. *'Cinderella Castle of Dreams and Hope': Similar to the main castle of the Duel Masters Land from the anime, it is the headquarters of the Invaders. Redzone, Blasting Invasion, Vegasdal, Ultra Eureka and Guerrilla Launcher, Beast Army lead the Invaders in their invasion. Trivia *There is a castle on the white castle of Duel Masters land that resembles Benny Haha's head. There is also a statue of a Royal Durian below the castle. Category:Duel Masters (TV)